


Archers And Sluts And Quarantines, Oh My!

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [40]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #haileeforkatebishop, #lianaforkatebishop, Album: Good News For People Who Love Bad News (Modest Mouse), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awesome Kate Bishop, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Kate Bishop, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Book: Lions And Tigers And Crocs Oh My! (Pearls Before Swine), Bubble Bath, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Comedy, Consensual Underage Sex, Elizabeth Olsen As Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluffy Ending, Horny Teenagers, In Loving Memory Of Naya Rivera, Inspired by Music, Kate Bishop Is a Good Bro, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kate Bishop, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Liana Ramirez/Hailee Steinfeld As Kate Bishop, Making Love, Making Out, Modest Mouse References, Music, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Kate Bishop, POV Lesbian Character, POV Wanda Maximoff, Pearls Before Swine References, Sex, Shower Sex, Song: Float On (Modest Mouse), Teenage Kate Bishop, Teenage Wanda Maximoff, Teenagers, Title From A Pearls Before Swine Book, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underwater, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Let’s face it, 2020 sucks.Really, it does.That said, there’s no reason some fun can’t be had while the viral band Corona embarks on their 2020 World Tour. For example, one can play video games, or read torrid fanfiction about Kirk and Spock, or binge-watch The Clone Wars, or learn to not suck at an instrument, or masturbate ‘til your fingers fall off, all the whilst thinking of a very pretty girl whose name starts with a K.Or, in the case of Wanda Maximoff, pour a bubble bath and then escape from the Dysfunctional States Of Hysteria by way of daydreaming while adrift in the warm water. A beautiful, blissful state, with only one tiny catch.Specifically, Kate Bishop barging in because she’s fucking bored out of her skull and needs something to do. Orsomeoneto do...But that’s not really a downside, now is it?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Kate Bishop & Wanda Maximoff, Kate Bishop/Wanda Maximoff
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23





	Archers And Sluts And Quarantines, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> KATE BISHOP IS BACK! SHE'S BACK! BAAAAAAAAAAAACK.
> 
> Ahem. Um...enjoy. Or else.

//

_“Butterflies can’t see their wings, they can’t see how beautiful they are, but everyone else can. People are like that.”_

_\- Naya Rivera_

//

**_(Float On / Joel & Ellie / Roll The Bones / Anchor Point)_ **

//

//

Within the inner light of Wanda Maximoff’s mind, a daydream floated lackadasically by.

It drifted along like a leaf on the wind, and maybe, just maybe, it waved hello as it drifted by Miss Maximoff, of seventeen years of age and of the opinion that the current one sort of sucked--and now wasn’t that a familiar echo of a particular parlance that had perchance been perched upon a similar sentence a short while ago? In any case, the daydream, like a leaf on the wind, twisted and turned, and aloft in her ethereal cloud of happy thoughts, Wanda found herself soaring.

_Splish._

Or floating, as it were. It was, at that moment, that the metaphorical camera pulled back to reveal that Wanda was drifting in the very literal sense, insomuch that one could drift in a bathtub. It was a somewhat basic sort of design, now that one thought about it, but it was reasonably roomy, and it was very, very comfy, as far as tubs went. Also filled with warm water and bubbles, plenty of both, to be quite honest, so the image, while alluring, wasn’t quite as pornographic as it could’ve been. Yet.

_Splash._

Lifting a hand like a benevolent goddess of the oceans, Wanda stretched the offending limb the hand was attached to and yawned, a soft, warm fuzzy little feeling dancing in her breast as she shifted and drifted once more. This was the life, so to speak, being adrift on a cloud of comforting warmth, sort of like a blanket, except sort of not. 

_I was taking a-_

-bath, of the bubbly kind, the sort that Wanda had been yearning to take for a while now. It had been no less than four months since the order to shelter in place and hide away from the world had come down, and after four months of said sheltering in place, well, Wanda had sort of gotten a little antsy. Just a little, but enough to want to do something of the “forget my troubles” type.

And that was where the bath had come into play.

Humming softly to herself, Wanda yawned again, the soft, cute sort of noise echoing about before it dissipated. Why she hadn’t done this before was anyone’s guess. Really, the bubble bath was just the perfect way to take her mind off of the ongoing world tour by the viral band Corona, which had taken the Dysfunctional States Of Hysteria by storm, among other places. 

With hazel eyes glittering in the light, Wanda sighed, contented.

//

_“I backed my car into a cop car the other day-”_

Because introductory statements are hard, a certain party weaving together this installment of a certain Sokovian Slut had chosen to enlist the aid of a band that sort of ranked on the lower end of his approval scale. Mostly because that kind of music was the sort of kind he needed right now because certain issues on a certain realm of existence had prevented him from getting this thing out, and more importantly-

_“-well he just drove off sometimes’ life’s okay-”_

-it was the kind of music that Katherine Elizabeth “Kate” Bishop, English girl, archer and self-proclaimed expert guitar player, listened to. It was loud, it was proud, and she could sing it aloud without being considered a _bad_ singer. Which was ironic, because Kate was a talented singer in no small part due to who was her avatar in this fun little ditty, and because her best friend somehow managed to be a worse singer than her.

_“-I ran my mouth off a bit too much-”_

Splayed out on the carpet of her room, staring blankly up at the ceiling fan as it revolved ‘round and ‘round like a twisted merry go ‘round, Kate listened to the music, tapping a finger on the carpeted floor in time to the beat as she found herself confronting her long-time nemesis, tedium.

_“-ah, what did I say?”_

For four long months, she’d been stuck inside the house, doing little beyond finishing out the school semester, playing video games, binging The Clone Wars, and going through her overly long music catalog, oh, and watching all the porn in the world. Oh, and doing the chores that Clinton Francis Barton - the father she’d always wanted - asked of her. At the moment the man in question was out of the picture, something about groceries, but that wasn’t important, the important part was that Kate had the world at her fingertips-

_“Well, you just laughed it off, it was all okay-”_

-and, to be perfectly honest, she had sort of finished it all. And that was terrible, because it proved that somewhere along the way, her timewasters were no longer wasting time as well as they could be, and that was a bad thing because at this particular juncture in history, it seemed as if she would have plenty more time to waste-

_“-and we’ll all float on okay-”_

-and if she didn’t develop the same sort of powers that the Q Continuum used, Kate suspected she was going to go mad, or at least mad until someone updated her favorite Kirk x Spock fanfic, or something of similar note, which didn’t seem likely to happen anytime soon, because-

_“-A fake Jamacian took every last dime with that scam-”_

-life sucked, and that was just a fact. “Alexa, stop!” Kate called out, and just like that, the music stopped, leaving Kate in silence, save for the soft whirring of the fan. _Oh god, I need to do something._ Thought the blue-eyed girl, mind sifting through the possibilities in much the same way one sifts through an ancient pile of toys they once used. And, just like looking at those toys, not a single viable possibility came up. As a one, the myriad of thoughts, ideals, beliefs and desires that made up Kate Bishop found themselves stumped, utterly _stumped,_ with not a single thought of any productive value available.

_Why not do what Wanda’s doing?_

And, like throwing a flare into a cave, the darkness of Kate’s mind lit up. Wanda Maximoff, Kate’s contemporary, best friend, roommate - because _no,_ Wanda was not going to stay in the same house as her brother after The Easter Incident - and crush, of which Kate did not necessarily hide, but not necessarily advertise either. A few months ago, she might’ve been, what was the word for it...aggravated, mostly because Kate was pretty sure that the preppy, overachieving, grade-curve-upsetting, suit-wearing, spectacle-bearing, formal-speaking _city boy_ Vincent “Vision” Stark was openly hitting on Wanda with every other word, and had it not been for the ongoing crisis, she was pretty sure she would’ve turned that lanky blonde walking kiosk into a pincushion.

Or tackled him, like a certain little sister of his had done in another world, another time.

Pushing herself to her feet, Kate staggered upwards and out the door. It was time to go find out what Wanda was doing. She hoped Wanda was doing something _nice,_ like say, playing video games or making something tasty to eat, and not something _not-nice,_ like learning how to work Linux or doing chores. _Maybe we could do Wanda!_ A naughty little star in Kate’s head chimed, and a little chuckle escaped her before she could stop it.

Maybe she would.

//

Summer love, wild and free-

-or at least, that’s what it would’ve been, had things not been so...stay-indoorsey. And as a Canadian pop singer slunk off into a corner, quietly dejected, Wanda found herself rudely shaken from her warm, fuzzy fantasy of happy times in the summer as the door opened and-

“Oh thank god, for a moment I thought you’d reenacted Godfather II.”

“Oh please, everyone knows I’d take you out to the lake and go with _that_ scene.” Wanda clipped, as Kate wandered into the bathroom, blue eyes flashing amusedly. “We have a spare bathroom, you know. So if you have to uh...reenact the Angry Bonobo Monkey incident, would you kindly use the other one?”

“Not here to repeat history, Maxi.” Kate said, as she paused to observe the couple square meters of space the Sokovian teenager held dominion over. “I came to do whatever it was you’re doing, on the basis that it might be slightly more entertaining than listening to Modest Mouse again.”

“You _seriously_ need to improve your musical taste.” Wanda hummed, and then the former words of Kate’s sentence clicked. “Wait, what do you mean do what I’m doing?”

“I was thinking more...video games, or something.” Kate said, a hand on her hip. “But seeing as you’re in the bath...got room for two, Maximoff?”

“Well I...uh…”

Heedless of Wanda’s hesitance, Kate began pulling at her clothes, yanking the thankfully simplistic garb off with minimal fuss. At least, on her side, anyways. As she watched her bestie get naked _right in front of her,_ Wanda found herself blushing. And stuttering. _And_ feeling a distinct amount of desire begin to course through her veins, which only got more insistent when-

_Splash!_

-Kate, having gone _au naturel,_ stepped into the tub, opposite of Wanda. Her legs brushed against Wanda’s, and the teen found herself recoiling slightly in awkwardness as she gave Kate some space in the aquatic land of Tubonia. “Ooh, this is warm!” Kate cooed, sighing as she relaxed into the water. “Why didn’t you invite me earlier?”

“...I didn’t think about it?” Wanda squeaked. 

“Well, that’s rude.” Kate said, her soapy hand coming up so that she could blow some bubbles at Wanda’s face. “I suppose I can forgive it though, the water’s _really_ nice.” Kate shifted and began to edge towards Wanda’s side of the tub. “So...wanna play with me? Splash a bit of water at each other? Blow some bubbles? Roughhouse?”

“I was thinking maybe we could just enjoy the water-” Wanda began.

“Oh, don’t be so boring! This is the closest we’re gonna get to hanging out at the beach, except we can be naked and there aren’t any guys trying to hit on us!” Kate went, and with that, she grabbed a handful of water and tossed it playfully at Wanda, splashing the brunette in the face. For a moment, Wanda did nothing, and then she retaliated, pushing a large surge of water at Kate, soaking the blue-eyed girl, who shook it off with a smile. 

“See, now you’re getting it!” Kate said, as she reached out, plucked a mass of bubbles and blew them in messy fashion at Wanda. The brunette squealed and ducked around the majority of the spray, giggling as she went. Pushing herself off the tub’s surface, Wanda collided with Kate, pushing the English girl into the other side of the tub. Kate made a loud _oomph_ as she hit the edge and splashed some more water about, and then she latched her arms around Wanda’s frame and pushed back-

-and Wanda lost her balance, and both went tumbling under the water, well, mostly.

Reacting on an instinct, Kate reached out to arrest their slide, a free hand pushing herself and Wanda against the side of the tub. The Sokovian teen grunted as she made contact with the thing, and then, because gravity dictates these things, Kate fell atop her-

-and her lips collided with Wanda’s.

The sensation held for a few seconds, and Kate immediately felt heat rise to her cheeks, even as Wanda’s face flushed at the unintentional kiss, which broke apart a moment after, with both girls staring at each other, embarrassed and stunned. _Kiss her again, you idiot!_ Went an internal star in Kate’s mind, and rather than scramble off of Wanda, Kate decided to push her luck, and lowered herself down for another kiss…

...that Wanda met.

Surprise flared in the back of Kate’s mind as Wanda received this second kiss with enthusiasm, the emotions in her eyes clearly pleased with this turn of events. As they broke off once more, breathing heavily, Wanda took the initiative. “Well, that’s one way to liven up a bath.” She quipped, and Kate giggled.

“There are some other ways to liven it up, too.” Kate said, her arm disappearing beneath the water. It brushed against Wanda’s legs, working it’s way up, until-

“Oh!”

-Kate’s fingers made contact with Wanda’s pussy. “I think that beats a rubber ducky any day.” Mused the blue-eyed girl, sliding her digits into Wanda’s slit quite easily. The other girl moaned, and then squirmed as Kate began to finger her. It left the English girl’s other hand free to caress her cheek, brush her fingers against Wanda’s soft, smooth skin. In time to the movements of the fingers beneath the water, Kate laid kisses upon Wanda’s cheeks and lips, letting her moans fill the air.

Under the sea, Wanda bucked her hips, the motion slowed and hazy, like travelling through molasses. In all fairness, the water sort of accented the feeling of Kate’s fingers, displaced water shifting along the places that Kate didn’t touch. “Kate!” She gasped, her hands coming up to steady the English girl. Not that they were idle, they explored, yes, but between the sudden escalation of intimacy and the way Kate played her pussy like an instrument, well, Wanda felt a bit pinned beneath Kate, subject to her best friend’s whims.

Not that it was a bad thing, it was a _very_ good thing.

Water sloshed as Kate bent her arm and sank it beneath the surface a little bit more, reaching further into Wanda. She crooked her fingers this way and that, indirectly guiding Wanda to come to rest against the side of the bath, gently pinning her in place. “God, this is _so_ much more fun than roughhousing.” She mused, her fingers hard at work inside of Wanda’s wet folds. Evidently, Wanda thought the same, if the volume and frequency of her moans were any indication. Kate kissed the brunette again, savoring her fellow girl’s moans, the way Wanda’s scent mixed with the aroma of the bubble bath. 

Gasping, bucking her hips, pinned squarely between Kate’s frame and the tub, Wanda mewled, her moans echoing out into the open air, mixing with the sound of shifting water. “Kate, Kate-” She gasped, a hand clutching Kate’s arm, her face a study in desire and desperation in equal fashion.“God, Kate-” Her voice sounded pleading, almost. Kate had taken her for a ride she hadn’t expected, and it felt _so_ good, the combo of her fingers and the water mixing to push Wanda towards an early climax.

“Feels as good as it sounds?” Asked the other girl, the look in her blue eyes delighted as she figured out that Wanda was starting to peak.

“Fuck yes.” Wanda gasped, closing her eyes and shuddering as another pulse rocked her world. She shook again and whimpered, forcing herself to open her eyes and stare into Kate’s. “I’m gonna-”

“So I figured.” Kate said, leaning down to kiss her needy little Sokovian. “Go on Wanda, cum for me.”

 _That,_ it seemed, was all she needed to say.

Wanda shook, twisted one way and the other, and with a delighted howl, she came, the sort of delighted scream that would’ve turned heads echoing off the walls as the teen hit her peak. She felt Kate press her fingers as far as they would go, and something akin to sparks ignited in Wanda’s core. She came hard on Kate’s digits, screaming as she went, bucking her hips and grasping for leverage as she slipped, losing her concentration on everything. Something wondrous beckoned to Wanda, and she reached out and grasped it with every fibre of her being, leaving the world behind.

“...Wanda...”

Someone out there was whispering her name, or maybe shouting it, she wasn’t quite sure. Beneath the meridian of wonderful, delightful sensations, Wanda drifted, listening to the siren call of her name being called out, floating on listlessly until-

_“...Wanda…”_

-she found herself pulled out from beneath the waves and back into the world. “Kate.” Wanda gasped as she drifted onto the shore, staring headily at the blue-eyed in question, wearily blinking away the embers. Were the lights always this bright? Was it always this loud? Was she always this...tingly? 

“Wha...what happened?”

“I think I made you pass out!” Said Kate, her tone practically beaming with pride. One hand was pressed against Wanda’s breasts, holding her up, the other was still - _oh -_ still inside the Sokovian’s sore pussy. “You look so cute when you cum!” A moment later, Kate gently pulled her fingers out of Wanda’s cunt and gave her another kiss. “How do you feel?”

“Great...and exhausted.” Wanda said, adding the last part with a slight amount of mirth. “You know how to wear a girl out.”

“And if you want...I can wear you out again and again and again, every day for the rest of our lives?” Kate asked, tilting her head. 

“Yes, yes you can.” Wanda said, leaning up to kiss her. A moment later, a little spark of inspiration struck, and in a renewed burst of energy, Wanda gently lifted herself up from the water, the aforementioned pouring off of her like a goddess walking out of the sea. She gave Kate a mischievous smile, and beckoned her to stand up in turn.

“That said, I think I should return the favor…”

//

“Girls, I’m home!”

With his arms full of groceries, Clint Barton meandered into the house, barely keeping things steady. “Could use a bit of help putting these things away!” He said, setting the bags down and stretching his sore muscles.

There was no answer.

“Kate? Wanda?” Clint asked, furrowing his brow and heading for their bedrooms. Strange that he couldn’t hear them, or that they couldn’t hear him. “Hey, don’t leave me hanging, come on down!” He called out, as he strode towards the rooms the girls stayed in. There was a light on in Wanda’s room, and, without thinking, Clint walked over. “Girls, brought groceries, help your old man out-” He said, as he threw the door open-

-and got an eyeful of Wanda _enthusiastically_ using her mouth on Kate’s pussy.

“Fuck, Wanda, fuck!” Kate shrieked, completely unaware of her sort-of-adoptive-father staring at the duo, and Wanda, occupied as she was, was similarly unaware that Clint was currently getting an eyeful of two naked teenage girls going at it. The man gaped at the sight for the better part of ten seconds, before preservation instincts kicked in and he shut the door as quietly and quickly as he could.

Fuck it, he’d bring in the groceries himself.

//

//

**Author's Note:**

> I BACKED MY CAR INTO A COP CAR THE OTHER DAY, WELL HE JUST DROVE OFF SOMETIMES LIFE'S OKAY


End file.
